clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Metalmanager
-- Happyface 20:37, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Metalmanager! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 16:23, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Metalmanager I wish you a merry Christmas and a Safe Christmas! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 16:46, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Hi MetalManger. I love Tech Decks. I hope you can stay here and edit more. --Happyface (This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking) 16:58, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Soupdecks Hey dude! I heard that you got Tech Decks for Christmas! If you want more fingerboards, visit, man I hope I don't get in trouble for this, but, visit Soupdecks for hand-made fingerboards. I am friends with the guy who makes them. I have seen him make the fingerboards. Spy Guy Pers 23:12, 26 December 2008 (UTC) -Spy Guy Pers Questions Sure you can, but I need to ask a few things; *What video editing skills do you have? *What video programs do you use? *Do you have a microphone? POGOPUNK32 12:02, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Well, if you want to you can voice the characters. Once you upload your video on youtube then I'll have a look at it. POGOPUNK32 12:13, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Sure thing! POGOPUNK32 12:24, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Hi there, sorry about the long reply. Your video was good, but it was kinda short. I'm doing the whole movie in Adobe Flash, so would you like to voice the characters? POGOPUNK32 09:22, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Sure Of course you can do the voices, since I'm in some sort of financial crisis at the moment, would you mind animating in Adobe Flash as well? I will add effects to the video i.e. sunshine, explosions, certain attacks etc. POGOPUNK32 12:39, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Awesome, you are a life saver =D Lets start with the first scene, Fred and Explorer are at the beach. If you want, I can photoshop a nice beach background for you to use. I can also make up some deck chairs for Explorer and Fred to sit on. What I need you to do would be this; * I was thinking that we could start the scene looking at the sky, with my sunshine effect. Then panning the camera down to where Fred and Explorer are sitting. You need to create Fred and Explorer sitting on the deck chairs. Another scene will be with Explorer and Fred talking to each other. Mouth animation movement would be needed, because since you are voicing the characters, your voice will be in place for theirs. Could you do this? I, and the Golden Waffle Film team will be entirely grateful. POGOPUNK32 12:54, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Sure! POGOPUNK32 12:59, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Explorer picture WOW... I was stunned by that pic. Really, do you take art lessons? I'm thinking of taking some myself. Anyway, I really thought that picture nailed it. It's a very good likeness. I wonder what Explorer would say if he saw it... but nevermind that. I think you did an awesome job on it. I really have to tell you that it's awesome. My eyes will go blind due to it's awesomeness. Now if I just quit talking about how awesome the awesomeness of the awesome picture is, I could start working on Chapter 4 and half of my awesome book. There I go again. I said awesome. Oops! I said it again! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:34, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Reminders Here are some reminders for the scenery. # The sand is silver. SILVER. # The starfishes, clams, shells, whatever... they have to look robot-like. They're artificial, but they're not as good as natural ones. # If possible, try and let the occasional boom mic swing into an umbrella in the background. This film breaks the Fourth Wall, after all. # Also, go ahead with the sunshine effect, but when Explorer mentions that the sunlight is artificial, reveal a large spotlight (like those at the Stage) that starts flickering. # Also, when Explorer mentions the filtered water, reveal a floating buoy that looks mechanical-like and has a sign saying "H2O MegaFilter 3000" or something. Maybe throw in a large chlorine tank at the side of the "ocean". # We might need a Blue Screen of Death picture for the Dorkugese Jungle. If any of this is beyond you... don't mind it. Just let me know, 'cause some of this is not really neccesary. I just threw in some things that might make the film more humorous. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:48, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Wow That picture is pretty good, you're hired! POGOPUNK32 23:12, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the idea... YOU GET ME BLOCKED LONGER! 12:46, 6 January 2009 (UTC) User Of The Week Hey Metal, Explorer has Been ignoring the Judge of User Of The Week thing, So who Do you Think Should be the User? --Spongebobrocks09 14:22, 6 January 2009 (UTC) P.S.: I've never Made Any Templates, So How do you make them? Ok. But Remember, If you change your Mind, tell Me. How do you make Templates? --Spongebobrocks09 14:36, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Can you make that in a easier Way? --Spongebobrocks09 14:49, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I knew you'd say that. Ok. --Spongebobrocks09 14:55, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Ummm.. *Colour: Dark Blue *Text: This User has won the User of the Month at Least Once! *Size: Same size as the Happyface template Template!!!! Awesome!!!!!! --Spongebobrocks09 15:20, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Still, you could get me blocked for 1 1/2 years... :P I don't want to be blocked!!! HELP! 20:06, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Welcome Glad to hear it.If you have to tell me (like those others) just say a vauge clue as to how you found out.-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 21:24, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Well done! I think those were all the loose ends I left on porpose but I thought you might have found some others.-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 21:43, 6 January 2009 (UTC) wanna go to my chat? -- 21:28, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hey... I know I am blocked on my other account!!! Hey, what's up? I HATE THIS ACCOUNT! was here!]] Jesus loves you and he died for you! :) :) TALK 21:36, 6 January 2009 (UTC) My Articles How do you like my articles? List them on my talk page like this: *Flystar55555= Low/Medium/High Quality Article Also see a list of my articles here.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 14:29, 8 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Hello! MetalManager, do you happen to have any knowledge of the actual ACP? Someone informed me I wasn't making any true referemces to the actual legion, so I headed on down to the official ACP site and tried to learn. Alas, I could never figure out the whole "war" thing... I never undertood it at all. That made any and all information there worthless. I've been searching for a reason in the fictional CP "war" beyond whacking people with snowballs for years. Nothing. It sounds like fun (not at all like real war), and I someday hope to figure out what to do. Anyway, I'll be going on CP after saving this, server Mammoth. Apparently, that's ACP territory. If you wish to "go on an ACP hunt with me", I'll be on CP right now. Right now. Mammoth. If full, I won't be on period. TurtleShroom Font I believe the font is called Xenotron. (Talk to me!) Its good! (Talk to me!) I did some hunting on my computer (in MS Word 2007) and found a font called Neuropol that matches. Example: Neuropol looks kinda technical. [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 13:20, 10 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Promotion Happyface requested that you be promoted to rollback. I promoted you last night. Wait. Lemme see your first... [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 16:29, 10 January 2009 (UTC) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 16:35, 10 January 2009 (UTC) skater tv Where is Skater Tv? ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 16:16, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ok What is the video called? Anyways, im not sure who exactly it is, but the penguin is red and is wearing green glasses and some sort of party hat. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 16:24, 11 January 2009 (UTC) puzzle I solved it!!!! I solved your puzzle!! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 16:31, 11 January 2009 (UTC) puzzle I have almost solved your puzzle, but i still have two answers left. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:46, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :) Once again, i have solved you puzzle! :D ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I mean Spongebobrocks changed it, not you!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 13:41, 13 January 2009 (UTC) He probably did it because I solved his puzzles!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 13:45, 13 January 2009 (UTC) He should had not changed the User of the Week without permission. Can I put Alex back on now?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 13:49, 13 January 2009 (UTC) If you put Alex on last Tuesday, then yes!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 13:52, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Ok! I will change it back to Alex now!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 13:56, 13 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Typing I will if William Wallace and Shaun the Sheep force me to live a life of misery and woe in Scotland wee lad... OR you could learn proper grammar. OR the last alternitave; I could start to talk in scots or irish gaelic... Which do you prefer? [[User:Triskelle3|'''Triskelle3]] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 00:11, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Has it ever occured to you the I am a human? No one is perfect. In fact, I have seen you make quite a few grammar mistakes. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 17:00, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I never correct them? I do. How many times have I seen you correct yours? Remembering them doesnt help with anything. Correcting them does! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 17:26, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Let's be friends! Hey Metalmanager. It's me, Falcoz. I want to be your friend. I heard that you were a ninja, and so am I. I think you're cool. puzzle Sooo close to solving puzzle number 5, still stuck on what page the item is on, could you give me small hint? ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:26, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I know! Man, I wish I was a b-crat on the CP wiki!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 15:27, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I hope I can become a b-crat soon! (on the CP wiki)--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 15:36, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Also, why is your sig not even a link? If you don't want fake edits to respond, just go to the chat.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 15:46, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I am online now. I don't have the Str00del penguin, only "The Str00del". Is it ok with you? Str00del 21:19, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Can't log in! Str00del 21:47, 20 January 2009 (UTC) "Multiple Connections detected". I'm there now. Str00del 21:51, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ?? Why did you left? - Str00del -.- [[User:Str00del|'Str00del']] [[User talk:Str00del|'TaLk t0 mE!']] 22:06, 20 January 2009 (UTC) puzzles I also made a puzzle section! if you want to, Check it out here! Sorry if they are easy, i will try a little harder next time :D ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 02:16, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Great! IF you are still on, now would be great! How about Mittens at the Coffee Shop. Tell me when you are ready.--Spy Guy Pers 15:35, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I'll be there in one sec...--Spy Guy Pers 15:39, 23 January 2009 (UTC) nm... btw you rock! --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' Kewl... I have Sonic Heroes for Playstation 2. I already beat Stage 3 on it! (I have all 4 story modes open) --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 13:01, 25 January 2009 (UTC) no i dont. I might create a Sonic PENGUIN! --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 13:05, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Let's say I got blocked on this Wiki. If I try to edit on grandma's other computer, i'd be blocked from editing. --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 13:08, 25 January 2009 (UTC) WHAT ABOUT THE SONIC PIC? --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 13:19, 25 January 2009 (UTC) OK... OK... chill! --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 13:22, 25 January 2009 (UTC) YouTube Can i be in one of your Youtube Videos? Let's meet in Snow board and be buddies again. meet me in the Iceberg --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 13:33, 25 January 2009 (UTC)